The Power of Pie
by Doc House
Summary: CJ's parent visit, and Toby's first on their list to see.


TITLE: The Power of Pie. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. NOTES: This is a post-ep to PC. And I've been out of writing for a while, and couldn't think of anything to write about. I hope this isn't as bad as I think it is. PAIRING: CJ/Toby friendship FEEDBACK: Please let me know how I did.  
  
"Toby," Ginger started to talk, but was shoved out of the way by a very angry looking woman.  
  
"Mrs. Cregg!" Toby jumped up as Sarah Cregg rushed behind Toby's desk and smacked him across the head. "Ouch!"  
  
"Just wait till I'm done with you boy!" Sarah screamed as she smacked him again.  
  
"Mom!" CJ barged in and grabbed Sarah. "Stop hitting him."  
  
"Should I call someone?" Ginger asked.  
  
"The National Guard," Jack Cregg barged in and started shaking his head. "Sarah, let me know when you're finished. I want a turn," He glared as Toby sank down in his chair.  
  
"Will you two stop it?" CJ snapped. "Carol?"  
  
"Yeah," Carol rushed in.  
  
"Take them back to my office please."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm not done with you Ziegler," Sarah glared and walked out.  
  
"Can I get a warning next time Ginger?" Toby yelled.  
  
"I said, Toby," Ginger shrugged and walked out.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Toby asked.  
  
"They came down to visit," CJ mentioned.  
  
"Last time I checked, they liked me."  
  
"They do," CJ hesitated. "Did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They didn't know about the stalker," CJ mentioned.  
  
"You didn't tell them?" Toby asked, surprised.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Great," Toby sat back down. "Why the hell does your mother and father want to kill me?"  
  
"Because they think you should have called them," CJ mentioned. "They found out after the stalker was caught, then it took them a while to get down here."  
  
"CJ," Toby closed his eyes. "I'm forming a headache."  
  
"Toby," Ginger walked back in. "Jack Cregg wants to speak with you."  
  
"No way," Toby and CJ said together.  
  
"Yes way," Jack walked in and stood by the door. "Carol's calming my wife, let me talk with him."  
  
"You're going to hurt me," Toby moaned.  
  
"I just want to talk," Jack said.  
  
"I'm staying," CJ mentioned.  
  
"We'll be fine," Jack glared at Toby. "Won't we?"  
  
"Yeah," Toby sat back into his chair.  
  
"Are you sure?" CJ asked Toby. "I'll stay."  
  
"I'll scream if needed," Toby said, sarcastically. "Besides, I have to stand up to your father one of these days."  
  
"Good man," Jack glared.  
  
"Don't hurt him dad," CJ kissed her father on the cheek and walked out. Jack shut the door as Toby stood and walked around to face him.  
  
"You look good Jack," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Don't," Jack glared. "How could you not call me?"  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Toby, I specifically asked you to take care of my little girl, and if something was happening, you needed to call me," Jack said. "My son had to tell us that Claudia's stalker was arrested, and I didn't even know she had a damn stalker!"  
  
"Jack, I swear to you, I thought you knew."  
  
"I didn't. My wife didn't. We were left out of the loop. Matt knew, but didn't want to worry us. Then when I found out that he let Hogan go shopping with Claudia, and the guy was there, I was scared to death. My daughter and grand-daughter were being watched."  
  
"She had protection," Toby said. "Simon Donavon was very good at what he did."  
  
"Yeah, and look what happened. The poor man is shot and killed. What if CJ was with him? What if she was the one."  
  
"She wasn't."  
  
"But what if."  
  
"I wouldn't let that happen!" Toby snapped. "Sir, I sat in your kitchen and swore to you that I would protect CJ with everything in my power. Nothing was going to happen to her, I had complete faith in Simon," Toby said honestly. "Nothing was going to happen to her."  
  
"You believe that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you," Jack nodded. "How the head?"  
  
"Your wife has quite a smack," Toby moaned, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
CJ'S OFFICE  
  
"I can't believe you hit him like that," CJ yelled. "You can't just go around, smacking people."  
  
"He deserved it!" Sarah yelled.  
  
"I didn't tell you. Not Toby."  
  
"I told him to call me if anything happened," Sarah said. "He can't be trusted."  
  
"Excuse me," Toby walked in. "Can I have a minute?"  
  
"Alone?" CJ asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded.  
  
"He's brave," Sarah glared.  
  
"I'll be right outside," CJ said. "He's lost his mind," She whispered as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"It's good to see you," Toby broke the silence.  
  
"How dare you not call me," Sarah asked. "My daughter could have been killed."  
  
"I would never let that happen," Toby sat next to her. "She was being protected."  
  
"I know, but something could have happened."  
  
"I trusted Simon. I trusted the detail that was watching CJ. I talked to CJ every night before she went to sleep. I knew what was happening. Nothing was going to happen."  
  
"You were watching?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yes," Toby nodded.  
  
"I stop watching television for one month, and look what happens," Sarah said sarcastically.  
  
"You have a lot going on," Toby smiled weakly. "I promised you and Jack I would take care of her, and I will."  
  
"I always liked you," Sarah smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry," CJ poked her head in. "I didn't heard anything and thought Toby was dead."  
  
"You have a good man right here," Sarah kissed Toby on the cheek. "I'm going to take a tour," Sarah mentioned as she walked out.  
  
"What the hell happened?" CJ asked, confused.  
  
"I'm a Speechwriter, I know my way out of things," Toby joked.  
  
"Sam found you pie earlier, didn't he?" CJ smirked.  
  
"Yes," Toby moaned and went back to work.  
  
The End 


End file.
